


相亲这个操作

by ting_hua



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ting_hua/pseuds/ting_hua





	相亲这个操作

“喂？”李一一正在检查同事前几天写的程序的漏洞。

“一一……妈妈@￥%&#……#&%￥#@&相亲#@&%￥……你一定要来！”

“知道了，会去的。什么时间在哪，发我手机里。”找到漏洞了，李一一手下不停，也根本没有听进去电话。

呼……终于补完了，检查一个程序的漏洞比写一个完美的程序难多了，李一一靠在卡座里拿起酒准备喝，突然想起来刚接的电话是不是提到了相亲。手机一亮，一条信息出现在屏幕上：明天下午三点荔湾广场星巴克，别想说有事，你爸给你请假了。

李一一痛苦地捂住头，又来，自从出柜以后，父母就怕自己出去乱搞，疯狂打听给自己介绍对象，天才程序员面对相亲也是无力的。上次自己妈给自己介绍了个30岁银行经理，听着很牛逼，其实入职就是经理，相亲全程显摆自己学识渊博，数据打开一看，惊天大垃圾，酒吧里随便捡一个都比他好。

“帅哥，喝一杯。”一个寸头青年走过来，眼看还没满二十。

李一一看着这个青年挺有好感的，没有多余动作接过他手里的酒，喝了起来。

李一一悔恨地躺在酒店的床上：“你怎么从酒吧上来的？”他不小心多喝了几杯，头有点晕晕的，就被青年带上了酒吧楼上的酒店。这个酒吧和酒店用的电梯是同一部，直上酒店必须刷房卡。他有，青年没有，他没给，但是上来了。

“嘁，哥可是天才。”青年一边扒他的衣服一边说，还扔了个东西吸住保险箱，“咔哒”保险箱开了，“见识了吧。”

“喜欢什么体位。”自称刘启的青年手摁在他的裤裆上。

李一一茫然，他真的不是很懂这些，脑子里只有程序的人，不配拥有性生活。

“不说，那就随我了。”刘启爽朗一笑。伸手扯断了李一一衬衫上的扣子，没几下李一一的上半身就一点布料都没有了。

腹肌和胸肌都一一在刘启面前，李一一看到他耳朵红的像涂了番茄酱：“小弟弟。”

如果李一一不是一个脑子里只有程序的人，他就会知道，在男人的床上绝对不能说小。

刘启抓着他的手摁在自己身下：“哥小？”

李一一听到皮带落地的声音，下身一凉。

刘启覆上他的身体，手上润滑液还没有被体温捂热就直接接触到了李一一身后的穴口。

李一一凉得抽了口气，刘启显然误解了他的意思：“别紧张。”

当然手是没停的，带着润滑剂的手摸上李一一的茎身根部，慢慢收紧向上揉搓。

果然很快就有了反应。

李一一轻喘一声：“你……”

刘启挑眉：“这么敏感的吗？”另一只手在他的腹部来回抚摸，“这里感觉怎么样？我觉得很不错呢，腹肌很紧，你里面，大概和你一样紧。”顺着他的耳沿啃咬，最后几个字是伸进耳洞的舌头带进去的。

刘启的呼吸喷在李一一的脖子上。他从来没有和别人如此亲密的接触过，想到这里，呼吸又重了几分。

一根手指进入了李一一的身体，不适感让李一一想要坐起来，被刘启轻而易举地摁住：“李一一，你这满身肌肉都是摆设吧？”从健身房里出来的肌肉自然比不上在各个流水线里实打实工作出来的肌肉，天才机电工程师镇压了天才程序员的反抗。

李一一被刘启摸着小腹说了一句：“这里，干熟了会不会凸起来，像怀孕了一样。”刘启一边说一边恶意地屈起了在他身体里的手指，“有感觉吗？”

李一一不答，睁开望向刘启的眼睛里已经开始起了水雾。刘启又一根手指顶了进去，李一一害怕的叫出声：“嗯——”

程序员从来没有发现过自己的嗓子还能发出这样的声音，急忙停止留下一个尖锐仓促的尾音。

刘启抬头：“很好，叫出来。”

李一一摇头拒绝。

刘启笑的大大的：“不想开口？”狠狠地又插了一指进去，三根手指一起在某个突起的地方刮过。

李一一呻吟冲出口：“啊！”腰部向上拱起，刘启趁机抱住他的后腰，白色的精液从他下身射出。刘启像变魔术一样拿出了一根粉色的绳子绑在他身下的根部。

李一一惊慌地伸手挡住……只是掩耳盗铃地遮住眼睛。刘启吻了他那东西的顶端小口，直起腰贴上他的脸颊，鼻子顶着鼻子，呼吸交缠在一起：“刺激吗？我要进去了。”

刘启一下顶进去，那玩意儿比三根手指刺激多了。李一一张开嘴喘息被刘启吻住，刘启的舌头一下下顶着他的上颚，一直深吻到舌根。他的舌头很灵巧，在李一一的舌根打着转，若即若离地刮过舌面。

“呜呜呜……”天才程序员发出的声音被吞进刘启的肚子里。

刘启猛地一顶，没有被手指碰到的地方被撑开的感觉太明显了，李一一死死抓着床单忍住。刘启终于舍得从他的唇上离开，去舔舐他的手指。

“小弟弟，发育得挺好。”李一一满脸通红，还想找回场子。

刘启不答，只是缓慢地舔他的手背。程序员的手干净修长，稍稍消瘦的体型使指骨在用力的时候从手背上凸出来。刘启顺着突出的指骨舔到指缝。

“是挺好，能让你爽。”刘启把自己抽出只剩头部在他里面，然后缓慢地对着那个腺体研磨。

刚才射过也不能淹没此时的快感，李一一身前又有胀大的趋势，顶端流着液体。

“你真浪啊。”李一一被这样粗俗的话说得发抖。

刘启咬着他胸前的红豆向外拉扯，李一一仰起头仿佛这样就可以逃离快感。

“好好享受，大哥哥。”

为什么会有这么恶劣的人！李一一张开口，又要憋住呻吟，听上去像是带着哭腔：“你——走开——走开啊！”

刘启没有再继续徘徊，开始快速进出通道：“你说什么？别老停下来喘气，哥听不见。”

李一一眼睁睁地看着他的汗水沿着脸部流动，从尖尖的下巴上滴落到自己的胸肌，那个被咬肿的地方被汗水刺激，颤颤巍巍地肿了一圈。本身就白的皮肤泛起粉红色。

粗大的器官一次又一次地经过敏感点“你——放开——放开我——嗯——放——”李一一撞进他怀里，去拉扯绑着他的拿根线被刘启截住，放在小腹上来回抚摸。“我会射进去，我们的孩子说不定今晚就会在这里生根发芽，你的腹肌会变软，为了孩子产生改变，隆起……直到他出……”刘启在他的耳边说，还夹杂几声粗重的喘息。

“别……嗯……说了……不……不可能的。”李一一用力抽回小腹上的手，捂住他的嘴。

刘启低沉的笑。李一一只觉身体里的东西还在膨胀，撑开身后穴里的褶皱：“别再……变大了……”

“叫声老公就……”刘启咬他的指关节。

“老……老公……啊……”李一一把脸埋在他胸前，脸上热度通过皮肤零距离的接触传达给刘启。

刘启的动作更重了：“不会放过你。”

“不……不行了……”李一一的脚背绷紧，腹肌顺着刘启的动作抖动，后穴更加紧致地缠着他。

刘启快速地在他身体里进出几次，抽开束缚李一一的粉色绳子，白色的液体再次从那个洞口里流出来，一些沾在他的小腹上，一些流在腿间，糟糕得不得了。刘启也没扛过这么紧的夹，在他身体里释放出来。

稍凉的液体喷洒在身体深处，随着刘启退出的动作流出来。

“你看，我的东西和你的东西都在一起了，一一。”刘启摸了一把。

李一一动也不敢动，在刘启怀里小幅度的颤抖。

第二天醒来，李一一看刘启还睡着，捡起地上的衣服落荒而逃。

即使浑身都是纵欲的酸痛，李一一也不敢挑战母上大人的权威，准时出现在了星巴克的固定座位里。

和他春风一度的青年在他面前坐下对他母亲说：“阿姨好。”扭过头，扬起手中拎着的他的电脑：“改完的东西。不要可惜了吧，哥给你拿回来了，不用谢。”


End file.
